1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle anti-theft device for immobilizing the gas pedal of a vehicle to prevent theft.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a pedal arm having a first portion and a second portion. A pedal is coupled to the first portion. A protrusion extends from the pedal arm and has a pivot aperture extending therethrough. A fixed pivot pin extends through the pivot aperture. A locking mechanism is provided for holding the second portion of the pedal arm in a static position to prevent pivoting of the pedal arm.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.